As Told By Ginger: Return of Amanda Killgalan Part I
by TazelG
Summary: This story takes place after Darren and Ginger's Breakup; Amanda Killgalan is a fictional character of my own creation and is the older sister of Ginger's arch nemesis, Miranda. She returns to town after receiving the opportunity to student teach at her old school, Lucky High.Why does she return? And how does she know Ginger? Find out!


**As Told By Ginger: Return of Amanda Killgalan**

****This story takes place after Darren and Ginger's Breakup; Amanda Killgalan is a fictional character of my own creation. She returns to town after receiving the opportunity to student teach at her old school, Lucky High. Enjoy!**

The wind blew gently and sun shined brightly in the city of Sheltered Shrubs as a red convertible zipped through its streets. Looking around, she realized not much had changed .How she had missed this town! Some of its people, not so much. Turning up the hill into the Gated Community of Protected Pines, she let the sun roof of her convertible down and turned up the radio. Before she knew it, she had reached her destination. Smiling she took a deep breath before getting out and slid on her Gabana sunshades.

Miranda Killgalan was in the upstairs bathroom getting ready for school when she heard a familiar voice from downstairs scream: "Randy, I'm home!" She hadn't heard that voice in years. Surely it couldn't be her? She had left nearly four years ago for college without so much as a goodbye. Why return now? Spitting out her toothpaste, she wiped her mouth and continued to get ready until she heard her father's voice call for her from downstairs. Groaning, she snatched up her bathrobe and put it back on before heading downstairs. Rushing down the stairs, she realized it _was _her. She had curly long silky black hair that fell past her shoulders, and wore a black bustier that stopped above her navel with blue jeans. Removing her Gabana sunshades, Miranda felt as if she were looking into her mother's own amber colored eyes. The young woman had indeed inherited their mother's looks.

"A-Amanda?" she stuttered, stunned at her sister's beauty. Amanda Killagan nodded, pulling her sister into a heartfelt embrace. Miranda felt tears sting her eyes but quickly blinked them away as she hugged her back hesitantly.

"What are you doing back?" Miranda asked her.

"You'll see," Amanda said, smiling. "Go finish getting ready for school, I'll drive you there!"

"O-okay," Miranda said quietly. Quickly she ran back up the stairs to her room leaving Amanda and Mr. Killgalan alone.

"She's glad you're back," he said after a long period of silence. Amanda gave him a sad smile and walked upstairs to her old room t change.

"So what are you doing back?" Miranda asked her sister as they pulled into the parking lot.

"You'll see soon enough," Amanda replied to her as she pulled up in front of the Lucky High school entrance. Getting out of the car, Miranda turned to see that her best friend Courtney Gripling and friends stood rooted to the spot. Closing the car, she watched as her sister blew her a kiss before speeding off.

"Was that _her?_" Courtney asked Miranda excitedly.

"Of course," Miranda said as they walked inside of school together, Mipsy Mipson and Hope Rogers behind them.

"I haven't seen her in years!" Courtney squealed excitedly. "OH we _have _to exchange fashion tips!"

Groaning, Miranda jerked open her locker door as she listened to Courtney babbling on and on about Amanda. _This is going to be a long day, _she thought miserably. She walked into class with Courtney and had barely had a chance to sit down before being poked by Mipsy.

"You ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she snapped, scowling as she got out her school notebook. Mipsy said Amanda's name, but one dirty look from Miranda made her shut up in an instant.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet a special guest today," said Ms. Zorsky. Ginger Foutley, sat leaning her head on her hand as she watched a young woman who looked exactly like Miranda Killgalan walk into the classroom. Her hair fell past her shoulders in waterfall curls and she wore fuchsia pink long sleeve button up top and gray pencil skirt with four-inch stilettos. Her eyes locked with Ginger's, causing the young girl to sit up.

"Everyone, this is Ms. Amanda Killgalan," Ms. Zorsky went on to say as Amanda stood in front of the class, with a black briefcase in her hands facing everyone with a warm smile. "She will be student teaching Creative Writing and Forensic Psychology for this semester here at Lucky High."

Word that Amanda Killgalan had returned to Lucky High school spread like wildfire. Will Patterson merely stood rooted to the spot as he watched her walk past him and disappear into a classroom. Slamming his locker, he ran downstairs to the locker rooms where he ran into Darren and Simone.

"What's with you?" Darren asked his brother as he helped Simone up from the floor.

"She's back," Will said breathlessly.

"Who?" Darren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's talking about me," came a voice that caused Darren's jaw to drop. There standing in front of him was none other than-

"Amanda?" he said excitedly. Rushing to hug her, he twirled her around in his arms. "It _is_ you!"

"Good to see you, Darren," Amanda said, kissing his cheek gently. She turned to Will with her hands on her hips.

"When did you get back?" Will asked her, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"This morning," Amanda said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at him.

"How long are you gonna be here?" Darren piped up from behind them as he closed his locker.

"The entire semester," Amanda replied, turning to face him and smiling. Simone cleared her throat irritantly, causing them all to face her.

"Glad you're back, Mandi," Simone said, extending a hand. Amanda looked at Will, who shrugged. Walking forward, she took Simone's hand and grasped it firmly nearly crushing it.

"Good to be back, Simone," she replied to her, releasing Simone's hand. The cheerleader gave her a twisted smile which Amanda only too gladly returned. "I'll see you guys later," she said to Will and Darren. "Oh, by the way Will, Coach Clinton wants to see you in his office."

After she had left, Will threw his bag in his locker and ran up the stairs after her. Simone looked at Darren and raised an eyebrow, but he merely shrugged.

"Winds of fate are strange," Darren said to her as he went to close Will's locker.

"Meaning what?" Simone asked him, hands on her hips.

"Meaning, that Amanda Killgalan has definitely returned," Darren said to her, offering her his arm. She took it and together the two headed upstairs and out of the locker rooms.

"Oh Randi!" Miranda groaned as she slammed her locker shut. She turned to see her sister was walking towards her.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'll be bringing you to your clarinet lesson after school today," Amanda told her. Not saying a word, Miranda nodded before disappearing into the crowd.

"Amanda!" Will called her angrily from down the hall.

"What can I do for you _Mr._ Patterson?" she asked him, hands on her hips as Vice Principal Grundy came out of his office.

"You lied!" he hissed angrily at her as opened his locker. Principal Grundy had walked away. "Coach Clinton didn't call for me, and they laughed me out of the office!"

"You're still as gullible as ever then," Amanda said to him, smiling at him and punching his shoulder.

"You're still-"he was about to respond, when cheerleading coach named Kandice came up behind him.

"Ms. Killgalan, might I have a word?" asked Coach Kandice. Amanda nodded, patting Will on the shoulder jokingly before walking off.

Will Patterson watched anxiously the following day as Amanda danced in the gym to Ciara's "Make It Last Forever." Coach Kandice had asked her to be an assistant cheerleading coach for the squad, and Amanda happily accepted. She had been Cheerleading Captain at Lucky High and even made the squad her freshman year with Simone, so getting back into the groove was no problem.

Opening the door, Will crept in and sat in the bleacher's to watch her as she danced with fire in her eyes, her hair down and bouncing as she swayed her hips from side to side before ending the routine in a back flipped split on the floor. Clapping his hands, he caused her to jump.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, breathlessly as he walked forward and offered her his hand.

"Practice," he replied, "you?"

"Same," she said to him. "It's been nearly four years since I've done cheerleading."

"And you're what, pushing eighteen?" Will asked her as she wiped off her face with a towel.

"I'll be nineteen in May," Amanda said to him, poking him in the chest with a well-manicured nail. "Don't forget we almost have the same birthday, Will Patterson."

"How could I forget my best friend's birthday was a day before mine?" Will asked her as she grabbed the stereo by the handle and left out of the gym.

"You forgot about me when I got that scholarship to the University of Michigan," Amanda snapped as she headed down the stairs to the locker rooms.

"That's not fair," Will said to her as she opened her locker.

"You're right," she said throwing her bag into the locker and slamming it shut. She turned to face him. "Fair would be leaving everything behind including your best friend who got mad at you for no apparent reason the day you were leaving," she said prodded him in the chest with her sharp manicured nail.

"You lied to me!" he yelled at her. "You never mentioned you had ever taken that scholarship until the day before you left, Amanda. Had it not been for Simone-"

"Simone?" Amanda asked him, arching an eyebrow. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"She was the one who told me you had accepted that scholarship!" Will said angrily.

"Figures," Amanda said under her breath. Taking off her shirt, she slapped a towel around her neck and left out of the locker room, but Will snatched her by the hand and slammed her against the locker.

"I'm not done," he said to her, his face inches from hers.

"I am," Amanda said, shoving his arm out of her way, but he grabbed her by the hand.

"When she told me, I was so angry and upset I thought I was going to lose my mind," he said to her his voice dropping.

"Why?" Amanda asked him.

"You're the only girl that never chased after me," he explained, tightening his grip on her hand. "You were the only real friend that I ever had before I become this big football star here at Lucky High school….and when I found out you were leaving without telling me, I was just so-"

"Angry? Upset?" Amanda said, snatching her hand from his. "Because that's what Darren said when I called you the night I arrived at my dorm."

"You…you called?" Will sputtered following Amanda as she walked towards the showers. . "Darren never mentioned that!"

"He never mentioned a lot of things," Amanda said to Will as she turned on the shower. She narrowed her eyes at Will before pulling the curtains shut.

"But Amanda, "Will sputtered, but felt his face burn with embarrassment as a wet towel landed in his face.

"Go wait upstairs," Amanda's voice said to him over the running water. "And bring my briefcase, will you?"

"S-sure thing," Will said. Without another word, he left out of the locker rooms.

Taking a deep breathe, Amanda slipped back into her fuchsia blouse, pencil skirt and stilettos. Slowly she walked up the stairs only to see her briefcase on the ground near the locker room entrance with a note that read:

"Sorry, had to run.

-Will"

Grunting in frustration she shook her head. Will never was that dependable when she needed him to be. Picking up her briefcase she walked slowly towards the exit, remembering that fateful day she left Lucky High behind forever.

_**Flashback: 4 Years Ago**_

The day had begun like any other for fifteen-year-old Amanda Killgalan. Today was the day of the big playoff game and her last game as head cheerleader before heading off to college. And she was only fifteen! Smiling sadly to herself, she slid out of bed and headed into the bathroom before her younger sister Miranda, who could take hours to get ready. Barely an hour had passed before Miranda was pounding on the bathroom door.

"Mandi open up!" Miranda's voice yelled from the other side of the door. "I have to-"

She had barely finished the sentence before Amanda opened the door, staring down at her little sister with her hands on her hips. Shaking her head, she stepped out into the hall as the bathroom door slammed shut behind her. Miranda could be so pushy in the mornings. _More than ever since mom passed a few years ago,_ Amanda thought to herself quietly. She walked back into her room and closed the door to finish applying her make-up for the day. Puckering her lips one last times in her vanity mirror, she gave her best cheerleader smile showing off her pearly whites.

"You are so conceited," Miranda's voice said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Are you're a brat," Amanda snapped, her smile fading as she narrowed her eyes at her little sister. "Now get out of my room!"

"But I wanted to ask you something!" Miranda said as Amanda slid brushed the wrinkles out of her cheerleading uniform. She turned to younger sister, her amber eyes piercing.

"What?" she asked Miranda, raising an eyebrow.

"Since it's your last game, can you bring me to school?" Miranda asked her sister, her voice cracking.

"Of course, Randi," Amanda said, walking over to her younger sister and pulling her close. "Now go finish getting ready, before we're late!" she said as she pulled a handkerchief from her purse and dabbled Miranda's watering eyes. Nodding, Miranda shuffled back into her bedroom.

Will Patterson stood waiting in the girls' locker rooms entrance for his best friend Amanda after the coach briefed the team on their next play for the rest of the game and since it was half-time. Before he knew it, half of the squad had left out of the rooms, including Simone. Noticing he was waiting for someone, she tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, trouble," said to him coyly. "You were looking for me?"

"Not exactly," Will said to her distractedly. Where in the world was she? Usually she was the first person out of the locker rooms. Simone scowled at his words.

"Oh, you're waiting on Little Miss Diva," Simone said in his ear. Will turned to her and backed away.

"Where is she?" he asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

"She's talking to the rest of the squad," Simone said boredly, looking at her nails.

"About what?" he said to her.

"How she won't be able to be our captain next year, "Simone explained to him in a monotone voice. "Something about a full-time scholarship she accepted to the University of Michigan."

"Oh," Will said to her, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.

"See you, Will," Simone said to him cheerfully. She tried to kiss his cheek, but Will shoved her away. Angrily he opened up the doors to the locker rooms and stormed downstairs just in time to see the rest of the squad walk past without Amanda.

"Amanda!" he shouted angrily into the empty lockerooms.

"Looking for someone?" Amanda's voice called from behind. Will jerked around to see that she was standing at the entrance.

"How'd you do that?" he asked her bewilderedly.

"Easy," Amanda said with a bored expression, "I snuck past you with the rest of the squad."

"I never noticed," he said to her, leaning against a locker .

"You should learn to pay attention to things, Will Patterson," Amanda said, walking towards her best friend.

"I should," he said, looking down at her with his eyes narrowed. "As should you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amanda said, facing him as she leaned against the lockers.

"Means you should've told me about your little scholarship," Will said to her in a low voice.

"Who told you?" Amanda asked him, her amber eyes wide with fear.

"It doesn't matter who told me," he said angrily to her. "It matters that _you_ _d_idn't!"

"I was going to tell you after the game!" Amanda said, her eyes on the floor. She turned to leave out the locker room, but Will grabbed her by the hand.

"We're not finished," he said to her.

"Yes, we are!" Amanda said to him, looking the clock above the entrance. "WE have ten minutes to get back on the field!"

"That's more than enough time to explain why you lied to me, "Will said to her angrily. Amanda jerked her hand from his, prodding a well-manicured finger into his chest as she spoke.

"First of all, I didn't lie," she said in a deadly voice. "Second off, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want that your mind while you played."

"So you figured you'd drop the bomb at half-time?" Will retorted. But Amanda held up a hand. Throwing his hands up in despair, he let her speak.

"Yes," she replied.

"When do you leave?" he asked her.

"Tomorrow morning," Amanda said to him.

"_What?"_ Will said to her angrily. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Will," she said quietly, turning to walk away from him. Will took her by both arms and held her against a locker looking at her with pain his eyes.

"Amanda, why would you wait until the night you were leaving to tell me something like this?" he asked her, shaking her as he spoke. But Amanda put her face in her hands and shook it. "Amanda?' he called out to her. "Why?"

"Because," she said, her voice choking up.

"Because _why_?!" Will asked her angrily. Before he could do anything else, she shoved him backwards against the lockers and kissed him. Feeling his heart pound, he began to kiss her back, but she shoved him away and sprinted from the lockerooms in tears.

**Present Day**

"No wonder he's acting strange," she thought herself as she walked towards the faculty parking lot. She heard wolf-whistles coming from the football field, but ignored them. Getting into her vehicle lost in thought, she backed up and sped off out of the parking lot towards Will's house in Sheltered Shrubs.

"Darren get the door!" yelled Mrs. Patterson as the doorbell rang. Moving quickly, Darren slid down the banister and opened up the door only to see that Amanda was standing in the doorway.

"Amanda!" He said excitedly. She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Hello, Darren," she said calmly. "Is Will home?"

"Still at football practice," Darren said, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be there?" Amanda asked him.

"Freshman team doesn't play today," Darren responded to her. "Come on in. Mom would love to see you."

"Sure thing," Amanda said, forcing a smile. This was not going how she expected it. She walked into the kitchen to see a slender, brown skinned woman with short black hair with her back to her. Darren smiled at Amanda, who cleared her throat, causing Darren's mom to turn around. She screamed and ran to hug Amanda tightly before examining her at arm's length.

"AMANDA, oh my girl look at you!" she said cheerfully. "You've grown up so much! It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Patterson," Amanda said softly, feeling a warm smile come onto her face.

"Did you come by to see Will?" she asked Amanda, cutting to the chase and still smiling.

"I did, but then I realized he was still at practice," Amanda replied keeping her voice steady. "Darren-"

"MAMA!" Will's deep booming voice came from the living room. "Somebody's red convertible is parked in our driveway and they took my spot-"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Amanda, Mrs. Patterson, and Darren all staring at him with amused expressions. Raising an eyebrow, Amanda put her hands on her hips and stared at him. Feeling embarrassed, Will backed out of the room. Hearing the door slam, Darren and Amanda looked at one another before bursting out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Amanda said, tears coming down her cheeks.

"I wish I had a camera," Darren replied, placing a hand on her shoulder still laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Mrs. Patterson said to Darren and Amanda after they had calmed down.

"No, ma'am," Amanda responded, still laughing. "Will's still the same just as he was before I left."

"That I figured," Mrs. Patterson said to Amanda, smiling sweetly. "Well, I'll leave you kids to it, I have to finish the kitchen and cook before your father gets home. It was wonderful seeing you again, Amanda. Feel free to stop by anytime."

Amanda smiled as Mrs. Patterson hugged her and kissed her cheek. Darren motioned for her to follow him and she did. Looking around her she realized not much in the Patterson home had not changed a bit, but the Patterson brothers had. She watched the back of Darren's mullet bouncing gently as he led her into the family room. Gesturing for her to sit down, Amanda found herself reminiscing all the memories she had in the room with Will and Darren as kids. Darren simply smiled at her before gently calling her name.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Amanda nodded.

"Just thinking about all the good times," she said, turning to look at him.

"Remember when you faked an asthma attack in here, and Will tried to perform CPR on you, I pelted him with powder filled balloons?" Darren asked her.

"Yes I do," Amanda said, a smiling coming to her face. "Your father was pissed at you."

"And _you_," Darren said, nudging her. "He thought you'd really had an asthma attack and called 911."

"Oh yeah!" Amanda said, laughing. "And they charged him for mileage after they arrived. Haha!"

"Will wouldn't talk to you for a whole week," Darren said to her, shaking his head.

"He's gone longer without speaking to me," Amanda said, the laughter leaving her voice.

"What do you mean?" Darren asked her.

"It's been four years, Darren," Amanda said, tears stinging her eyes. "He didn't speak to me after I left. Or write. Or call."

"Try to understand it from his point of view," Darren said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "His best friend told him during halftime of the biggest game of his high school career that she was leaving the very next day. He was pretty upset-"

"And that's why I didn't want to tell him," Amanda said, holding up a hand to stop Darren. "I know my best friend."

"Apparently not well enough," Will's voice said from behind her, causing her to fall of the couch. Darren offered her his hand, but she shook her head and stood up on her own.

"W-Will!" she said exasperatedly, brushing off her skirt.

"Diesel can you give us a minute?" Will said to his little brother. Darren nodded, mouthing "Good luck" to Amanda before leaving the den. Walking over to the couch, Will motioned for Amanda to sit down.

"Moms said you were looking for me," he said to her, crossing his arms.

"Yeah," Amanda responded, tucking her hair behind her ear with her hands placed nervously in her lap. "But she said you were at practice. So I decided to wait around until you got home."

"And why is that?" Will asked her, his voice unnerving.

"It's about the day I left," Amanda said to him. "The last time I saw you was that night in the locker rooms. But you never called me, or wrote. Nothing-"

"You think I want to talk to someone who abandoned me when I needed her most?" Will asked her coldly, causing Amanda to raise an eyebrow.

"Be specific," she said coolly, crossing her legs.

"We lost that night, Amanda," he snapped at her. "We lost the game and I lost a scholarship that night."

"You lost because you _let_ yourself," Amanda snapped at him, prodding his chest. "Darren told me everything after you came home. You got injured during the third quarter-"

"Because of you!" Will yelled at her. "You think I wanted to go back into the game with that on my mind?"

"You chose to let it affect you," Amanda said, raising an eyebrow at him. "That's something you seem to do often, Wilburt."

That had done it, Will picked her up from the sofa and held her over his head. Tossing her up and down in the air a couple of times, he threw her back onto the sofa. Amanda looked up at him with anger in her amber eyes, but had no time to react. Will had his face inches from hers before placing his lips carefully on hers. Feeling her heart pound, she kissed him back. Rearing back her fist, she punched him hard in the stomach causing him to double over onto the floor. Looking back at her friend in disgust, she stepped over him and straightened out her blouse before letting herself out the front door.

"Amanda, wait!" Darren called out, but she had already sped off down the road. Will came out of the house after him just in time to see her drive away.

"What did you do?" Darren asked his older brother, but Will simply shook his head. The spot where Amanda had punched him was starting to bruise. He forgot how tough that girl was. _Maybe that was why she was chosen to be cheerleading captain their sophomore year of highschool_, he thought absent-mindedly . Scratching the back of his head, Will headed back into the house.

Unbeknownst to the Patterson brothers, Ginger Foutley stood watching the scene from her window amusedly. Closing her curtains, she opened up her journal:

"_Amanda may be Miranda's older sister, but she's nothing like her. Still I wonder what is going on between her and Will? And why did she stare at me during class today as if she knew who I was? I barely knew anything about Miranda's homelife, much less that she was the sister of the Lucky High school legend, Amanda "Mandi" Killgalan. Who according to Dodie was the all-around American girl with a perfect grade point average, reputation, best friend turned jock and head cheerleader. The girl was practically a triple threat and from the looks of it one tough cookie if she was once best friends with Will Patterson. Talk about high-school royalty…."_

Staring blankly at the entry she had just written, Ginger burst out laughing to herself. Shaking her head, she closed her journal and lay back on her bed staring off absent-mindedly wondering what Amanda Killgalan had in store for her.

A Few Weeks Later

Amanda increased the workload for Ginger's English class a great deal over the next four weeks. She graded harder than Ms. Zorsky, but was more laid back causing a great deal of students to favor her. She had not spoken to Will since their encounter at his house, despite his many efforts to coax her into speaking again. Darren waited until her last class one day to finally approach her.

"Amanda?" he asked her nervously.

"Come on in, Darren," she answered without looking up. He turned to see she was standing up and putting papers in her briefcase.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said quietly.

"We can talk on the way to my car," Amanda said to him sharply, grabbing her case. She walked at such a quick pace in her six-inch stilettos, Darren ran to catch up to her.

"It's about Will," Darren said to her causing her to slam the trunk of her car.

"What about him?" Amanda asked, getting into her car. "Get in."

"What?" Darren asked her blankly. "I-I can't I have practice."

"You're practice starts in forty-five minutes," Amanda said as he got in the passenger's seat and fastened his seatbelt. Pulling out of the parking lot, she let the sunroof of her convertible down with the wind blowing in her hair as she cruised through the streets.

"He's miserable without you," Darren said to her.

"Really because he sure doesn't act like it," Amanda said, looking at Darren over her sunshades.

"You're his best friend, Mandi," Darren said as she drove.

"And?" she asked him, her eyes on the road.

"You both need to put your differences aside and talk about what happened that night you left," Darren said firmly, causing Amanda to come to a halt at the red light. She simply stared at him, but Darren refused to break eye contact until the light turned green.

"It's amazing how you are wise beyond your years," Amanda said to him as she made her way back to Lucky High. She drove near the football stadium parking her car in the student parking lot behind it.

"If I were, I wouldn't have made some of the mistakes I have," Darren said quietly, a tear sliding down his face. He felt a hand on his face.

"You did what you had to do," Amanda said, holding his face between gently with her hand. "And if there is one thing I always told you, it is to follow your heart."

"I don't know what I would have done without you these past four years keeping in touch," Darren said, pulling his friend into an embrace. Amanda squeezed him tightly, causing him to cough for air.

"Died without my guidance," she said jokingly, looking at her watch. "Now get out of my car before you're late for practice." 

Laughing, Darren hugged her one more time before getting out of her car. She honked her horn at him before speeding off out of the parking lot, not knowing that Simone had been watching her the whole time. Eyes narrowed she folded her arms as she watched Darren run off into the stadium with a pep in his step. _What exactly was he doing with her? _ She thought herself. Shaking her head, she picked up her pom-poms and walked off into the stadium.

Later that day

Will Patterson drove his blue mustang home only to see that a red convertible was parked in the driveway once more. Angered, he slammed the door and stormed inside of the house only to collide with Amanda, knocking her to the ground. Offering her his hand, he helped her up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her quietly.

"I was dropping Darren off," Amanda said, avoiding eye contact with him. "I was just leaving…"

"Wait," Will said, grabbing her hand gently. "We need to talk."

He led her to the den and offered her a seat in the chair across from him. Sitting down, Amanda folded her arms and legs waiting for him to speak. Taking a deep breath, he tried to speak but she stopped him.

"Don't apologize," she said to him.

"How did you…?" Will asked her bewilderedly.

"You're my best friend," Amanda said, smiling at him. "I know you."

"But Amanda," he began to speak. But she pressed a finger to his lips, and punched his shoulder.

"Ow" he said, shoving her off of him and tackling her to the floor, but Amanda was too quick for him. Before he knew it, she had jumped up and ran out of the back door. Gaining up on her, Will tackled her to the ground.

"Will!" she said weak with laughter as he began to tickle her. "Hang on!" she said. Will let up, and watched Amanda disappear into the house. Moments later, she stood in the doorway with nothing on but a navy blue tank top and gray shorts. Running towards him full speed, she tackled him to the ground knocking the wind out of him. The two of them rolled and rolled towards the edge of the yard until Amanda threw up her hands in defeat.

"You win," she said breathing heavily. Arms weak she laid sprawled eagle in the grass, gazing up that October autumn sky. Lying next to her, Will said nothing. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment with Amanda. She had knocked the wind out of him earlier, yet he still had beaten her at wrestling after all of these years. Laughing at these thoughts, he drifted off to sleep feeling himself become detached from the world around him. Without warning, he felt something wet all over him. Jerking awake, he turned to see that Amanda and Darren had disappeared into the house with an ice chest.

"AMANDA!" Will screamed angrily, ripping his shirt off and running into the house after Amanda and Darren.

Ginger Foutley, who had been sitting in the backyard on the swing watched in amusement as Amanda Killgalan and Darren crept towards a sleeping Will in the backyard. Amanda had turned to Ginger and put a finger to her lips as they had set the ice chest on the ground and then lifted it up, pouring it on Will. But Amanda had grabbed Darren by the hand and sprinted into the house.

Will had woken up a minute later, and ran into the house after him only find they were no where to be found. Ginger heard the roaring of an engine and laughed as Amanda and Darren sped off down her street out of Sheltered Shrubs.

"Yo Ginger, did you see Amanda and Darren?" Will came trudging into her back yard, soaking wet and out of breath. Ginger shook her head quietly, not wanting to get involved with Darren and Amanda's shenanigans. Watching Will turn away in disgust, she hid a laugh behind her hand as he ran towards his car, and pulled off out the driveway, going the opposite direction Amanda had gone.

"Ginger!" a prissy voice called from the Patterson residence called once more, causing Ginger to look up from her journal. Groaning, she saw that it was Simone.

"Hey, Simone," she said politely, smiling.

"Hey," Simone quietly. " I'm sorry to be a bother, but I'm looking for Darren and can't seem to get a hold of him."

"He left," Ginger smiled to herself. Simone noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"With Will?" she asked. Ginger shook her head.

"Amanda stopped by," Ginger explaining the prank Darren and Amanda pulled on Will. Smiling to herself, Amanda held up a hand and stopped her. Thanking the red-head, she ran off and hopped into her jeep, leaving Ginger look after her in disgust.

Amanda and Darren had nearly driven off the road after Amanda swerved to avoid a skunk. Shaken up and slightly bruised from a near-death experience, she decided to play it safe since Darren was with her and drove her back to the Kilgalan home where she saw that no one was home. Pulling her car into the garage, she walked into the kitchen towards the entrance to open the front door for Darren.

"It's so dark in here," she said to Darren as he came in.

"So dark you could be counting stars," came a voice, as the lights flickered on causing Amanda to jump into Darren's arms. Blushing, he had caught her and only dropped her once he saw it was Will.

"Will? What the hell?" she snapped. "How'd you get in here?" she asked fearfully as Will offered her his hand. She shook her head. Knowing this could get heated, Darren stepped out of the room.

"Your little sister was home and let me in," Will said, his arms folded over his bare chest.

"Well put on some clothes will you?" Amanda snapped angrily. "And how dare you come here with no one around?"

"What are you my mother?" Will said, raising an eye brow as he watched Amanda throw her day clothes down the laundry shoot; she was still wearing her tank top and shorts.

"No," Amanda said, sliding into some slippers. "Where's Miranda?"

"She left to go to the mall with Courtney," Will replied nonchalantly, he felt his insides freeze when Amanda shot him a death glare.

"Hey, Amanda Miranda called; she said that she'll be staying the night at Courtney's!" Darren yelled, coming into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Amanda glaring at Will. She simply nodded her head stiffly to acknowledge this.

"You want anything to drink or eat, Darren?" Amanda said after a while.

"What about me?" Will asked his best friend, bewildered.

"_You _can fetch yourself something to eat when you get home," Amanda snarled at him nastily. "I brought Darren here not you."

"And why would you invite a freshman here, when you knew your father wouldn't be home?" Will replied suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"We almost got into a bad car accident!" Amanda yelled angrily, her fist shaking as she walked up to Will, prodding his bare chest once more with her manicured nail. "_First_ of all. Second of all, I came here to get my first aid kit from upstairs because we got a little banged up. _Third_ don't you _ever EVER accuse me_ Wilbert Jamison Patterson the III!"

Hearing a door slam, Amanda peeped to see that Darren had stepped outside. She rounded on Will once more, her fists shaking with fury before screaming in aggravation. Storming up the stairs, she found her first aid kit. She looked out of her window to see that Darren was walking around their front yard, towards the tire swing that hung out front. Smiling, she knew he was thinking of Ginger. Opening up her window, she walked out onto the balcony when she saw Simone's jeep pull into her driveway

"You okay, Diesal?" Amanda heard her voice from below. Darren nodded.

"Let's just get out of here," he said quietly as Simone hugged him tightly. Amanda watched sadly as they headed towards Simone's car. Amanda smiled down at him as he looked up at her, and waved.

"Call me when you get home, Darren!" she whispered. Darren nodded at his friend, and got into the car. Simone, who was already seated inside hadn't heard her, but looked up to give Amanda a dirty look before pulling out of the driveway and pulling off.

"Bitch," Amanda said to herself quietly.

"You're talking about Simone?" Will said from behind her, causing Amanda to drop her first aid box.

"Yep," Amanda said. "She's too old for him and she knows it."

"And you aren't?" Will said to her, his arms folded as he leaned against her door frame.

"Nope," Amanda said as she walked up to him, her eyebrows raised. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll head your butt right back down those stairs."

"I'm going," Will grunted as he let her pass him and head down the stairs in a huff. He noticed she was limping, and slightly bruised on her flawless golden brown skin.

"Amanda," he said softly to her as she limped towards the sofa, and plopped on the floor. "You should go a see a doctor."

"And tell my father I nearly got into a car accident today? Yeah , no thanks," Amanda snapped as she applied a ice-hot pack to her leg and Band-Aids over her bruises and a small cut.

"At least let me help you out," Will said walking over to her, but Amanda held up a hand to stop him. Ignoring her, he picked her up in his arms. She simply looked into his eyes, with tears burning them as he placed her down on the sofa.

"Why are you crying?" Will asked her, his deep voice dropping to a soft-octave that raised the hairs on her neck.

"Because we nearly died today," Amanda choked. "I didn't want to hit that animal, yet I risked Darren's life because I was being so careless."

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Will said, wiping the tears from her face. "You've always been a careful driver."

"I-" but Will shushed her and helped her to finish applying her bandages.

"We need to talk," she said, trying to stand, but was weak in the legs.

"After we go see a doctor, TONIGHT," Will said stubbornly to her. "Now grab your keys and let's go."

Amanda shook her head. Once more, Will picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back with all her might but Will ignored her as he put her keys into his pocket. She bit his shoulder, but Will tightened his grip on her as he walked out the door and tried to force her in the front seat.

"Stop fighting me, Amanda!" Will said, as she kicked him. Throwing herself on top of him, she knocked him to the ground and made to limp towards the house but Will grabbed her other leg, causing her to fall on the pavement.

"Dammit, Will!" Amanda hissed, cried out in pain. Her bottom lip was now busted open and bleeding, her chin throbbing as well as her arm.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would just listen!" Will yelled at her angrily as he rushed to her. "Let's get some ice for-"

"No!' she yelled angrily at him shoving him away. "You need to go home. NOW!"

Will said nothing but instead, watched her as she limped inside of her house and slammed the door. Fueled with rage, he cursed at her and sped home.

Will and Amanda didn't speak for the next few weeks that lead up to Ginger's mother's wedding. Tensions between the two were high, with no one but Darren knowing what had happened. Amanda had called him from the E.R. that night...

"_I don't know why he has to be so pushy!" she said, her voice choked back tears. "I told him I was fine but he insisted I come here and wound up making the situation worse than what it already was!"_

"_He was just worried," Darren had said to her over the phone soothingly, he too was slightly sore from the accident, but not as much as she._

"_Worried or not your brother needs to know I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself, " Amanda had said nastily. "Tell Will I'm not one of his fan girls, I can actually fend for myself."_

"_What does any of that matter?" Darren asked her agitatedly. "Damn it, Mandi!" he had said. "You're supposed to be the one that gives me advice not the latter! Even Ginger and I-"_

_ He had stopped immediately after saying her name. It felt like a giant knife had pierced her chest after he'd realized he'd said it. He apologized to Amanda, whose crying had stopped. Her voice suddenly becoming soft and soothing to him as she gave him words of comfort over the phone._

"_It's alright, Darren," she had said to him. "Ginger was your best friend, just like Will was-is mine. Things will get back to normal between you two, I promise. _

Darren snapped out of his daydream as he watched Simone talking to Amanda about something. Curious, he headed their way, managing to catch wind of the conversation.  
>"Stay away, next time," Simone snarled to Amanda, who shook her head before heading into the classroom.<p>

"what was that all about?" Darren asked his girlfriend.  
>"I don't want you hanging around her anymore, Darren," Simone said flatly, causing Darren to drop his books.<p>

"She's my friend!" Darren said angrily, picking up his books.

"She _was_ your friend," Simone said, her eyes narrowing at him. "You don't think I've noticed what's been going on between you two?"

"You mean a healthy friendship?" Darren said to her as he opened up his locker and slammed it shut so hard, onlookers nearby stared.

"What's so healthy about running around with your brother's ex-girlfriend?" Simone said, her voice rising. "She's nothing but a slut!"

"G-girlfriend?" Darren said, fuming with anger. "You don't know _anything_ about Amanda, Simone! She's his _best friend!"_

"And the last time I checked, there's nothing slutty about Amanda Killagalan," Will Patterson said, coming up behind her his face cold as he stared down at Simone, causing her face to turn red with embarrassment.

"W-Will I-," she stuttered, but he held up a hand to stop her as the crowd of onlookers and passersby had grown.

"First of all , let's get one thing straight, Simone," Will said to her. "Years ago, _you_ were the one who pursued me always desperate for attention like some lost puppy. _Second_, don't you _ever_ call Amanda Mandi Renee Killgalan out of her name ever again you hear? I won't even stoop low and call you such a name because that's beyond what you are. Thirdyou leave my _little brother_ alone about Mandi and let them handle their business as friends. Now I suggest you take your washed up hair and pom-poms and leave. Thank you."

Simone Johnson looked as if someone had smacked her across the face as tears burned her eyes. Turning on her heels, she sprinted down the hall, pushing past others and ran into the bathroom. Amanda Killgalan, who had her class working in groups, had heard everything Will said, smiling to herself.

"Ms. Zorski, I'm going to use the restroom," she said to the "evil new Zorski" as Ginger deemed her. Zorski nodded, and she left the room.

The crowd that had been growing outside the classroom had dispersed, but Amanda caught sight of Will near Darren's locker still. She looked him and smiled, a tear sliding down her cheek as she walked into the bathroom only to hear ugly sobbing. She knew that cry anywhere. Banging on the stall door she called Simone's name.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked her as Simone opened the door.

"Like you care," Simone sobbed, coming out of the stall, blowing her nose. Rolling her eyes, Amanda went to use the rest room. When she came out, she was surprised when Simone stood waiting on her, arms folded. Before she knew it, the girl was crying again and had thrown her arms around her.

"Simone, you know I would never try and take Darren from you," Amanda said softly, awkwardly patting the top of Simone's head. She had forgotten how much shorter Simone was than she.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Simone asked, looking up at Amanda, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"No," Amanda said firmly, grabbing her makeup bag from her purse and pulled napkins from the dispenser. Turning on the water, she wiped Simone's mascara from underneath her eyes and made the girl rinse off her face. Within less than ten minutes, Amanda had fixed her old nemisis' makeup and walked out the bathroom with her.

The world seems to stop as Simone and Amanda walked out of the restroom together, arm in arm laughing. Onlookers standing nearby watched as the two Queens of Teen Royalty headed down the hall. Darren felt his jaw drop at the two girls as they hugged each other before Amanda went back to her classroom. Simone kissed his cheek and laughed at his dumbstruck face as they head to her next class.

**Later that night**

"Rumor has it that Amanda "Mandi" Killgalan and Simone are friends now!" Dodie gushed over the phone to Ginger and Macie that night on their usual three-way.

"Weren't they fighting over…you know?" Macie asked Dodie as she inhaled. Ginger remained silent on her end, shocked at the news and amused.

"Guys, it's okay to say Darren," Ginger said, cutting Dodie off before the girl could speak. "I'm over him…"

"Isn't Amanda older than Simone?" Dodie said, cutting Ginger off and rapidly changing the subject.

"Her and Will both are," Ginger said, cutting in once more. "They're a year older than Simone, Amanda will be nineteen at the end of the school year."

"How do you know all of this Ginger?" Dodie asked irrantantly.

"Amanda's my friend too, guys," Ginger said a little impatiently as Macie breathed heavily on her end.

"But Will isn't," Dodie said matter-of factly. "He is Darren's brother and-"

"I know, Dode, I know," Ginger snapped, cutting off Dodie. "Look, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to go and finish this homework assignment. Amanda gave us a pretty tough assignment. Night."

Before either of her friends could say anything she slammed down her phone and pulled out her journal. Was Amanda really friends with Simone Johnson of all people? The same head cheerleader that stole Darren away (inadvertedly) from her, Ginger? She had known Amanda to be the complete opposite of Miranda, wondering how the two were even sisters, but they were. The Queen of Mean and the Queen of Clean.

"_It's almost like Amanda and Miranda were born from different parents or something…how is it that Amanda came from such a strict over bearing father and manages to maintain a friendship with both the Patterson brothers? All in all, when she stopped me after class today, it's easy to see why so many people like her. But of all the jobs to take as student teacher, why come back to Lucky High? Is she too caught up in the past, or just too scared to move on? Kind of like myself it seems…but, I'll guess I'll come to find out in time…."_

**Wedding Day**

"With the bride or groom?" Hoodsey asked Amanda as she walked up to the door, her hair done up in an elegant bun with waterfall curls going down the back.

"The bride," Amanda said, walking slowly down the aisle. She looked for the Pattersons, and saw the back of Will's head. Knowing she couldn't stand to sit next to him, she plopped down next to the Griplings and her sister.

"So Randi, rumor has it little Ms. Simone came by to see you the other day?" she hissed in her sister's ear. Miranda turned to face her, and smiled nervously.

"How did you know about that?" Miranda asked her voice low. A sharp raise of the eyebrow told Miranda her sister had known for quite a while. Hanging her head, she nodded in shame.

"Guess we'll see how this all turns out," Amanda said as she turned to see that Simone had arrived and pushed past Hoodsey somewhat rudely.

"Hello Miranda," she waved to Miranda, completely ignoring Amanda, who crossed her arms and smirked. Getting up from her seat, she made her towards the Pattersons as well. _Two can play this game bitch,_ she thought nastily as Ginger hugged her tightly before heading to take her place at the altar.

"What are you doing here?" Will hissed in her ear as she sat in between him and Darren.

"I wanted a better view," she said to him, elbowing him to keep quiet as the wedding processional took place. She simply listened on and on the priest speak until it was time for Mrs. Foutley and Dr. Dave to say their wedding vows. As the priest asked was there anyone who thought the marriage shouldn't take place, several people stood up and Amanda felt her phone vibrate.

Miranda : _This is getting too good_

Shaking her head in disgust, she snapped her phone shut. Miranda could be so evil sometimes. Feeding off of other's misery and pain was something she reveled in, something Amanda failed to understand. She looked on to see that Dr. Dave's mother had been in charge of the whole ordeal, trying to stop her son from "making the biggest mistake of his own life as she put it…"

"You have ruined the most important say of my…of our lives," she heard. Dave said to his mother. "And nothing, I repeat nothing mother will ever fixed this. "

"You're just like your father so melodramatic," said Mrs. Dave, she beckoned her friends and they left the wedding hall. Feeling her phone vibrate again, she saw Miranda was calling her.

"What?" she hissed, thankful that Mrs. Foutley had come to.

"Looks like she lost," Miranda said, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Pay attention, then and you might learn something," Amanda hissed into her phone, snapping it shut and watching as Dr. Dave took Mrs. Foutley's boquet and handed it to her.

"You and your children are all I need in this world," he said to her, causing Amanda's heart to ache for her own mother in that moment. Shaking it off, she pulled out her handkerchief as he asked Lois to marry him again. Much to her dismay, Ginger had fainted from the ordeal, causing both Darren and Orion to get up at the same town. But Simone yanked Darren back down in his seat. Shaking her head, Amanda crossed her arms in disgust and looked at Simone.

"Jealous are we?" she whispered, leaning over Will slightly as Dr. Dave and Ms. Foutley said their vows and I dos. The church stood to clap.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Simone said as they waited for the wedding party to follow them out of the church. Amanda took hold of Will's arm as they walked down the aisle out of the church. He looked down at her in surprise, but she simply shook her head at him.

"We'll meet you guys at the reception hall okay?" Darren said to Will and Amanda, who nodded. Realizing she was still holding Will's arm, she let go and headed to red convertible, but Will grabbed her by the arm.

"Why don't we ride together," he said to her, "you know, to talk and save gas?"

"Good idea," she replied. "Hop in, I'll take a shortcut."

Slamming her foot down on the gas, the two flew down a deserted back road, and cut in behind the Dave Family limo. Smiling, she turned to Will.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, her eyes straight ahead.

"I wanted to say I was sorry about what happened at your house a few weeks ago," Will apologized to his friend. Amanda laughed.

"Water under the bridge," she said. "You were forgiven for that when you defended me in front of Simone at school. "

"You-you heard me?" Will stuttered as Amanda circled the parking lot to find a parking space. She nodded. As she pulled into a space near the a tree, he put a hand on top of hers. "I meant it, Amanda."

"I know," she said matter of factly. Will looked into those piercing amber colored eyes, but Amanda's piercing gaze caused him to look away.

"Damn girl you should be a vampire with your eyes," Will said as they got out of the car laughing. He offered his friend his arm and she took it tightly. As she did so ,she saw that Darren and Simone had been arguing about something only to see Simone run off inside of the building.

"What happened?" she asked Darren as Will walked inside to find a table.

"It's Simone!" he said angrily throwing his hands up. Amanda looked at him with a bored expression. "She's acting _exactly_ like-"

"Miranda?" Amanda asked, her hands on her hips as she watched her baby sister walk up to her with the Griplings.

"Hello, Randi!" she said in a nice tone that sent chill down even her spine. Amanda raised an eyebrow at her younger sister and narrowed her eyes.

"Miranda, can I talk to you for a second?" Amanda said to her little sister, her tone dripped with ice, causing Miranda to pale. She nodded at Courtney, who was too oblivious to the situation, gushing over Amanda's wedding ensemble. Together the two sisters walked towards Amanda's car.

"Get in. Now." Amanda said in a firm voice. Knowing not to disappoint the Queen of Clean, Miranda got into her sister's car without hesitation.  
>"Amanda, I-"<p>

"Cut the crap, Miranda," Amanda said to her little sister, her hands gripping the wheel. " What the hell did you tell Simone that day?"

"Look she only came to me because she caught Darren in a lie," Miranda explained in detail. "She said how he lied about the Foutley wedding, not telling her he had been invited and came up with an excuse not to hang out with her Saturday."

"You think Darren wanted to tell his girlfriend he was going to his ex-girlfriend's mother's wedding?" Amanda said, her voice sharp as a knife. "Of _course_ he wasn't going to tell her. And now, she's acting controlling and pushy. Does that _sound_ familiar?"

"How did you know about Darren and me?" Miranda said quietly.

"He was something of pen pal and phone buddy while I was at Michigan since you wouldn't take any of my calls after I left," Amanda said coldly.

"You think I wanted to talk to you after you left?" Miranda said angrily, a tear falling down her face but she quickly wiped it away.

"You could have _tried_," Amanda said, her voice turning colder.

"You left me, just like mom did!" Miranda yelled, choking back tears.

"I didn't _leave _you, I had to get away from here!" Amanda said furiously. "And that full-ride to Michigan was the only way out of here. You think I wanted the pressure of being little Miss Perfect while having to play mommy at the same time?"

"_Someone _had too!" Miranda snapped angrily, her hand balled into fish. "Dad wasn't the same after you left, and the pressure fell on me!"

"You should have called me!" Amanda yelled, her voice raised so high and filled with anger her baby sister quieted down. "YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME AND I WOULD'VE CAME HOME, MIRANDA! YOU AND WILL I SWEAR WANT TO BLAME ME FOR WHAT I DID, WHEN THE BOTH OF YOU ARE JUST AS MUCH AT FAULT."  
>"Will?" Miranda said, raising an eyebrow, causing Amanda to stop and look at her. Her older sister nodded. Before she knew it, Amanda started crying in front of her. Putting her arms around her sister she held Amanda close and as tight as she could.<p>

"You were always the strong one, you know that, Randi?" Amanda said in between sobs, looking at her sister. "Staying here and being there for dad. Not being a coward like his oldest daughter."

"You…you mean that?" Miranda said, her voice starting to choke up.

"Yes," Amanda said her amber eyes glittering with tears. Miranda pulled out a napkin and wiped her older sister's face.

"You loved him didn't you?" Miranda blurted out to her sister. "You've loved him for years…"

"Who?" Amanda said as she wiped her eyes and reapplied her makeup.

"Will," Miranda said calmly, causing Amanda to smudge her lipstick. She looked in the mirror and furrowed her brows before bursting out laughing at the sight of her face.

"How did you know?" she asked her sister after catching her breath.  
>"I talked to him the day you left," Miranda said. Amanda stared at her sister with her jaw hanging as Miranda went into detail about the aftermath of her departure.<p>

_Lucky: Flashback_

Will Patterson had just pulled into the driveway at Lucky High when he spotted Miranda Killgalan getting out of the Gripling Limo across the way at Lucky Jr. High. Knowing he had about a half hour before home room, he called out the younger Killgalan's name. Courtney blushed at him saying hello, and he responded politely.

"Hey, you mind giving us a minute, Courtney?" he asked her softly. The Gripling girl, though appalled nodded and headed inside with Mipsy and the other popular girls.

"What's up?" Miranda said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the bricks.

"Did your sister leave yet?" Will asked her. Miranda averted her gaze to the ground. "I'll take that for a yes then," he replied.

"She didn't tell me she was leaving," Miranda said to him, her voice low as a tear fell down her face and to the ground. "Not until last night."

"Why didn't she tell you?" Will asked her, looking at his watch. They had twenty more minutes.

"I don't know okay?!" Miranda snapped at him, causing several students nearby to rush into the middle school building.

"Miranda," Will said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I need you tell me something."

"What?" she said hesitantly.

"How long will she be away, a semester?" Will asked, feeling slightly hopefully.

"More like four-years," Miranda sneered. "She took a full-ride scholarship to be on the cheerleading squad there as well as a fellowship that will cover her tuition for the next four years. That's what she told my father."

"That's why she ran off after she kissed me then…Willl said to himself, unaware Miranda had overheard him. When he saw she was staring at him, he looked up. "Will she ever come back, Randi?"

"I told you n_ever_ to call me that in public, " Miranda snapped. "And I don't know. Call her and find out, cause I sure won't. I'll see you around, Will."

"Yeah, see ya," Will said to himself as the first warning bell rang. Absent-mindedly, he gave Miranda a one-armed hug before jogging back across the street to the high school. Miranda simply scoffed and shook her head at him.

"The fool," she said to herself, "The poor love-struck fool. They always realize when it's too late…."

**Present Day**

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?' Amanda said to her sister as she fixed her makeup.

"Will didn't realize what he'd said until the next day and made me swear to never tell anyone that you kissed him the night before you left," Miranda explained.

"He was trying to protect me," Amanda said, blushing slightly.

"More like his reputation," Miranda scoffed. "He didn't want anyone to think he'd become soft, Mandi."

"That too," Amanda said softly.

"Amanda, where are you going?" Miranda asked her older sister as she got out of the car. But her sister wasn't listening as she had taken off her heels and headed towards the building.

Simone Johnson was leaned against the wall at the Foutley Reception when she saw Amanda come run inside of the building. She watched as Amanda grabbed Darren by both sets of hands and whisper something in his ear, to which Darren looked at her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Oh, _hell_ no," Simone said, making her way towards her boyfriend and Amanda who disappeared off into the crowd. "What was that all about, Darren?" she asked him, hands on her hips.

"Does it matter?" Darren said coldly to her as he headed back to his family's table. Simone fell silent and followed. He merely looked on at Amanda, who had found Will and pulled him onto the dance floor as "Far Away" by Nickelback came on.

It was as if time in that one moment had stopped for Will and Amanda as the lights dimmed, centered on only the two of them. Ginger, who was sitting with Dodie and Macie smiled at the sight when Orion asked her to dance. Nervously, she nodded much to Darren's dismay.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Amanda said to Will as they danced.

"Tell you what?" Will asked her bewilderedly, as he looked to see Simone dragging Darren onto the dancefloor against his will.

"How you felt?" she asked him gushingly.

"Yeah-about what?" Will said, utterly clueless. He was distracted by Simone, who forcibly wrapped Darren's arms around her waist.

"About me," Amanda tried to say, but Will's attention was lost to her now. Frustrated, she gently shoved him away and he looked at her. She jerked her head at Darren and Simone, who were quite a sight. Feeling a lightbulb go off, Amanda rushed over to the DJ whispering in his ears. Will felt his jaw drop when he saw that Amanda had walked onto the stage.

"Simone, this one's for you," she said as Courtney and Miranda came onto the stage. The crowd clapped as Amanda began singing The Weather Girls' "It's Raining Men." Ripping off the bottom skirt of her dress, Amanda revealed a sexy underskirt alongside Courtney whose was pink and Miranda's whose was black.

"Darren, what the hell?" Simone asked her boyfriend heatedly, but Amanda had pulled him onto the stage along with Will. Before she knew what was happening, Darren had dipped Amanda before tossing her into the air as she crowd surfed. Steaming, she stormed off out of the reception Hall. Laughing with tears coming down her face, Will picked up her skirt from her gown and wrapped it around her waste before twirling her around in his arms. Before she knew what was happening, confetti fell from above and he held her face in his hands and kissed her.

Ginger and Dodie squealed at the sight as the crowd burst into applause after the performance's conclusion. Darren stood awkwardly, and smiled at Amanda, whose face was flushed after Will had kissed her. Walking over to Ginger, he shook Orion's hand, introducing himself.

"I know who you are," Orion said nonchalantly, his expression cool. Amanda, knowing Darren needed her help looked at the DJ, she nodded and "Jump Jump" came blasting over the speakers. Moving from side to side, she began executing her best cheerleading moves, combining them with dance. She motioned Will, and he followed her lead. The crowd made a circle around them, Amanda grabbing Darren by the wrist. Ginger looked on as Amanda "Mandi" Killgalan danced in front with the two Patterson brothers in the back.

"She sure knows how to bring the party," Dodie said, trying to imitate Amanda's moves, but she was knocked over by Simone who came charging in executing some of Amanda's moves back at her.

"POISON!" Amanda screamed at the DJ, who immediately changed the song to what she asked. Ginger felt her jaw drop as Amanda and Simone executed their most complicated dance routines against one another. To her surprise her mother, tapped Amanda on the shoulder asking her how to do the moves. Smiling,Amanda politely dismissed Simone, who took refused to take her defeat but Darren dragged her off the dancefloor. Ginger couldn't help but laugh at the sight as her moved alongside the fabulous Amanda Killgalan. She had definetly made this wedding a night to remember.

**The End**

**Don't stop writing; the story is REALLY good… I'd like to read the rest **


End file.
